


Silly Little Nothings

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain: ok but what if these two got married after KH3<br/>Me: but why.<br/>Brain: you gotta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Little Nothings

Sora set down the small glass of fermented paopu on the coffee table and giggled when Xehanort moved in to kiss him. Perhaps there had been a bit too much to drink because they bumped foreheads and Xehanort’s lips somehow ended up on Sora’s nose.

It’d been a crazy, crazy couple years, but at 22 neither of them could imagine anything different.

Sora’s hand stumbled behind him, trying to find their small CD player as Xeha continued drunkenly nuzzling and kissing and muttering “I love you I love you I love you” until it became jumbled around to unrecognizable mush.

“I know,” Sora’s hand missed the button, “I know, Xeha.” Ah, there it went. 

A soft, dreamy waltz filled the air as Sora bounced them onto their feet giggling like a small child. Xehanort quickly took the lead and put one hand on Sora’s hip and waved the other around in the air while stumbling them in a circle. Sora didn’t quite have the same coordination and he almost fell over, but Xehanort’s more composed reflexes caught him each time and he sprung to plaster more sloppy, laughing kisses over his precious light.

Sora stumbled around on one foot as Xehanort spun him around, “Xeha, this played in Traverse Town. You, know, where we met-”

“Where I forced you to fight a gigantic, garish, gaudy, neon-colored ape? I wouldn’t call that meeting each other.” Xehanort chuckled.

“We saw each other,” Sora paused to try and get their kisses to line up right for once but they were all over the place and full of bumps and laughter, “personally I think we were doomed from the start.”

…

“Sora, this is the worst thing I have ever witnessed.” Xehanort muttered into Sora’s shoulder. Sora leaned his head against Xehanort’s and ran his hands along his love’s thighs with his own within the same handspan.

“Xeha this is comedic genius-”

“The acting is atrocious and that blood looks like ketchup.”

“Exactly. Comedic genius.”

…

“The new apprentices are coming today and I OVERSLEPT!” Sora grabbed his ever-wild hair and scrambled through the house. His pajama pants kept slipping off his waist and down to his knees, causing him to stumble before absently pulling them back up while he kept looking for…

Kingdom Hearts what was he looking for again?

He stumbled into the bathroom and knocked shoulders with Xeha, who had thrown a dress shirt over himself and was brushing his teeth with the force of a thousand suns.

He blubbed some sort of greeting that sounded vaguely like his usual- “Good morning, my sky.” -through the toothpaste and gave Sora a kiss.

Sora paused to wipe up the minty foam left behind. He glanced down beneath the sink, saying, “Xehanort are you dressed yet?”

The young man of the now quite distant past spat out his toothpaste, “Of course I am.”

“You’re not wearing pants.”

…

“Oh I remember this! When we got you out of that drab coat!” Sora giggled at the celebratory selfie. Xehanort had been staring at the phone in Sora’s hand with that same confused but calculated look he had for quite some time after renouncing his evil ways.

Xehanort swiped through the digital album some more, pausing at another picture Sora seemed to have taken quite a candid photo by mistake, judging by the blur of motion and the fact it was just his legs with a red streak in the back ground that could have been Lea or Kairi, “When was this?”

Sora squinted at the date, then laughed, “Oh yeah! When Riku slugged you in the face! Man I was livid!”

“Ah yes,” Xehanort had an amused smile, “when our best man decided I had gotten a little too close for comfort.”

Sora kissed him, “Sorry, honey.”

“It’s in the past.” Xehanort smiled and leaned in to kiss Sora, “And all is forgiven.”

…

Sora bumped against Xehanort.

Xehanort bumped him back.

They playfully glared at each other out of the corners of their eyes, Sora brushing his teeth and Xehanort braiding his hair. They then resumed getting ready for their night out as if nothing had happened…

At least until Sora spat out his toothpaste while nonchalantly grabbing Xehanort’s ass.

Xeha slapped it away, laughing, “Now, now, Sora, no dessert before dinner!”

Sora practically draped himself over Xehanort, “Come ONNNnnn…”

Xehanort held Sora’s chin up and kissed his forehead, “You know we have to save some energy for the main event.”

Sora smiled, “Fine.”

…

Xehanort leaned against the counter, face pressed into Sora’s hair. Sora sank into Xeha’s embrace to the point where he could have been lounging in a hammock.

“Love you.” Sora mumbled. His hand reached up to fiddle with some silver hair.

“I love you more.” Xehanort whispered.

“I love you most.” Sora tried to get the last word in.

“No, that would be me.”

“Me, obviously.”

“No, me.”

“Me.”

“Me.”

Sora turned around and kissed Xehanort, tired of the silly argument continuing. They had each other and they were more than grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> help I'm dying


End file.
